It is known to drive a generator with the central shaft assembly of the gas turbine engine, in particular with the low pressure shaft connecting the fan to the rotors of the low pressure turbine. In the unlikely event that the transmission shaft between the generator and central shaft assembly of the engine breaks, the portion of the transmission shaft still being rotated by the central shaft assembly may damage elements of the engine and/or the generator. There is therefore a need for an improved arrangement.